Sasuke's Nightmare
by PurpleDove
Summary: Placed in a high school setting with some new characters, the more main characters of the series have an interesting interaction as one has a nightmare.


Quick overview of the characters you don't know:

Amaki/Maka: Greatly dislikes swearing, cannot hate or kill, generally good natured, tends to get along with most people, likes spending time at the library.

Kiku: Sasuke's girlfriend, rather spunky, loves sarcasm and is extremely loyal.

Kiro: Sasuke's twin brother (only survived because he looked dead, got kidnapped immediately following the incident, got away and enrolled in the school, reuniting with his brother), shares a room with Sasuke.

Manakua: Sasuke and Kiku's best friend, gets along with them very well, also very loyal, tends to have a love/hate relationship with her cousin Amaki.

-the rest are from the series, hopefully there were no absolutely horrible mess-ups!

Scenery:

Stick the Naruto characters in high school where they live in dorms.

Sasuke's Nightmare

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head. Stupid Naruto, why did he feel the need to bother him at all hours of the day? Sakura as well. What was she? Obsessed? The only time he could breathe was in these quiet moments, when he needed to sleep. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, inviting unconsciousness - or was it? A few moments later, he opened his eyes. He was in a training area, surrounded by trees. He felt rather strange, but decided he should train, so he pulled out some kunai. Strangely, there was no shadow windmill, he tried breathing fire, nothing came. With a sigh, he attempted chidori and got something weird. Shaking his head, he attempted sharingan, but to no avail. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he turned on his heel to see-

"-Amaki?" She fainted. Great, well, this is starting to get a bit freaky, he thought. Ignoring Amaki for the moment, he continued to the school. Looking behind him every few feet, he noticed Amaki stalking him. What the hell is wrong with her? What did she think she was doing? Oh well. He took a deep breath and opened the doors to be greeted by- "Naruto?"

"Hey Loser." He drew his breath in sharply. This was a first. The first thing he questioned was whether he had drunk something, reflecting on it, he highly doubted that.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up, Sasuke." He blinked. That was also odd.

"Naruto!" Manakua ran over to Naruto and draped her arms over him, just like Ino, she even stuck her tongue out at Sakura. He looked annoyed. Sakura at least acted like herself. Ino punched Manakua off of Naruto.

"Would you let him breathe?"

"Oh, hi Ino."

"Hey Naruto," Ino replied.

"Naruto! Congrats on killing Itachi!" Kiku ran over. His heart skipped a beat.

"Kiku-chan!" Sasuke called out. In reply, Sakura punched him. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Sasuke, you loser, she's dating Naruto!" He coughed, devastated, everything was stolen from him now. Everything. No one was helping him. Everyone was now paying attention to Naruto as if he were him.

"Yeah, Sasuke! Why don't you go crying to your girlfriend-oh wait! You don't have one! Silly me!" Ino taunted in true Manakua fashion. In rage he jumped up and punched Naruto-to get hit back. Then he remembered, Naruto was weak against him. He also had no wish to hit a girl, so how was he to prove himself? Annoyed, he quickly tripped Naruto, to get thrown back after.

"Hah! What a loser!" Manakua spat-just like Ino, once again. Naruto made himself scarce with Ino and Kiku while Sakura and Manakua calmly walked away. He coughed up a small bit of blood. With a sigh, he forced his aching muscles to sit up - just as Amaki walked in the door. As soon as she noticed he could see her, she hid shyly, just like Hinata.

"Um. Sasuke, Are you all right?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke found himself saying as he picked himself up and headed to class. Kakashi was waiting in the room. Apparently, he had called the team in confidence. Naruto and Sakura were also waiting. Of course, he would be the one late.

"All right, you three. I have called you here to tell you my deepest, darkest secret. I'm really. A woman!"

"Aaaaaaaaugh!" Sasuke opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, quickly changing. It was slightly before breakfast. He looked in the mirror, gratefully noting he was himself. Opening his door, he dashed into the hallway. "Naruto!"

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Did you kill Itachi?"

"Nope! Isn't that your goal in life?"

"Hell yes, and what's your goal in life?"

"To become the greatest hokage this village has ever seen, believe it!"

"Stuff it, loser!" Sakura punched Naruto. "Sasuke!" With a sigh of relief, he quickly escaped the area, narrowly dodging a bunch of fan girls. Life was normal. But just to make sure.

"Maka-chan!"

"Huh? Oh hi Sasuke. What's up?"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Why would I do that?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I was worried shitless-" Amaki punched him.

"Clean up your language!" He smiled inwardly as he ditched the room. At least Amaki was herself.

"Kakashi-sensei. I have a very personal question for you," he whispered.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Are you really a woman?"

"What the hell, Sasuke? Where did you get that idea from?" He wiped his brow.

"Thank goodness! See you in class!" Sasuke called as he ran off while Amaki told Kakashi off for swearing.

"A teacher no less!" Returning to his room, Sasuke checked in on Kiku, who hugged him. Manakua walked in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." He waited for a glomp. None came. "Why the stare?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head, grateful the normal order of things was restored. With a sigh, he realized she had come to summon him for breakfast - which Amaki had cooked. Then he remembered all the times Amaki had just known where he was. Well, at least she was no fan girl.

"Who screamed?" Kiro rubbed his eyes, looking at the group. All of them shrugged. As a joke, Kiro asked Sasuke. "Any bad dreams last night?"

"Actually, yes."

"So now we know what you sound like when you scream," Kiro taunted, "but don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"What could possibly be that horrible?" Manakua wondered aloud. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto was me and killed Itachi."


End file.
